ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Once and for All/Transcript
(Akita shivers as she proceeds on her quest for revenge on the Ice Emperor.) Akita: (She gasps when she sees the Castle of Ice and transforms into her wolf form. She approaches innocently to the two Blizzard Warriors and immediately transforms back into her human form, grabbing them both by their arms and whips them in a twirl. She opens the door and rushes inside seeking safety.) ---- (Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall of Ice, The Resistance is creeping around.) Lloyd: Which way is the Throne Room? Grimfax: To the left, but we can't go there yet. There's something we have to take care of first. (They turn back at a sound.) Hide! (As four Blizzard Warriors walk into view, the Resistance seek shelter above them. Kataru accidentally nudges snow and it falls to the ground. The Warriors jump at the sound and look around, but they see no one so they head on. The Resistance jumps down silently behind them.) Akita: (She hears the Warriors coming and proceeds to hide.) Grimfax: Vex has a corrupted shard of ice. It is all-seeing. So long as he possesses that, there is no hope of victory. We must destroy it first. Lloyd: How do you know he isn't watching us right now? Grimfax: If he were, we would already be caught. Kataru: We better hurry then. Lloyd: Which way? (Grimfax points and they head off. Meanwhile, Akita passes by and does not notice them run off.) ---- (The rest of the Ninja and Krag drives the Land Bounty towards the Ice Emperor's Castle.) Jay: This is a Milton Dyer classic, Krag, so pay attention! We're talking Golden Age here. It's called Lava Zombies and you need major skills to beat this game, which I, heh, luckily have. Watch and learn. (Krag pounds his chest impatiently and pushes Jay out of the way.) No, n—you gotta wait until I lose! It's my turn! (He pushes Krag, but Krag tries to play it again.) You gotta wait, Krag! Cole: I don't think he understands, Jay. Jay: Well, tell him it's my turn! Cole: I don't speak Krag and can I point out you're trying to reason with an eight-foot tall creature who could pancake you with his foot? Jay: (He realizes what Cole says and turns to look at Krag, who growls at him.) Good point. Your turn, Krag. (Krag excitedly throws Jay over his shoulder.) Whoa! (Krag excitedly plays the game and Cole smiles and lies back down to rest.) Kai: (Points to the screen.) Huh? What's that? Nya: Something ahead. Some sort of structure. That's it. The Ice Emperor's Castle. Kai: Yeah, that definitely looks like a spooky castle where an evil Ice Emperor would live. Nya: Better tell the others. Kai: Guys, buckle up. We're close. (Jay heads off and Cole tries to handle Krag.) Cole: Krag, you gotta stop playing. We gotta get in our seats. (Krag looks around then continues playing. Cole appears in front of him.) Krag. (Krag growls and continues playing.) Don't you growl at me! That is unacceptable! You want me to revoke your video game privileges! Krag: (Whimpers and shakes his head vigorously.) Cole: Okay, then. (He points to his seat and Krag sits down, grumbling.) (As the Land Bounty heads toward the castle, they pass by a mountain where Boreal is sleeping. Boreal senses the vibrations and is wakened. The sensor in the Bounty beeps and Nya investigates it.) Nya: Got something on radar. Something big, moving fast. Kai: What? What is it? Nya: Well, it isn't a welcoming committee. Kai: I'm on it! (He rushes outside, throws on his hood, and runs up the stairs and jumps on the seat. He aims the cannon, looking around and sees Boreal.) Incoming! (He fires a shot and it hits Boreal. Boreal heads straight for them, blasting out his Ice. Nya: (She gasps and steers out of the way just in time. Boreal whips around and catches up to them, covering one of the sides with Ice.) Kai, do something! Kai: Unh! I'm trying! (He fires several shots, some well-landed, some missing.) It's not doing anything. Hai-yah! (Boreal whips in front of the Bounty and heads straight for Kai.) Ahhh!! (He jumps out of the way and Boreal rips the cannon apart from the Bounty.) Nya: (The action transfers to the screen, beeping a warning.) What was that? What happened? Did you get him?! Kai: (He watches Boreal fly away with the cannon.) Uh, not exactly. (Boreal drops the cannon and it smashes to pieces. Kai heads back into the Bounty and leaps inside away from Boreal's claws.) Ahhh!! (He throws off his hood and braces for the next incident. Boreal rips off the top part of the Bounty.) Ninja: Ahhh!! Jay: Aah! Dragon, dragon, dragon! (Kai and Krag gasp and watch him fly away with the part. Kai runs back to the console and Krag thinks, then covers his head, whimpering. Boreal drops the part on the Bounty.) Ninja: Ahh! (Boreal flies ahead and turns around to freeze them. Nya gasps and accelerates, dodging the blast. Boreal continues to chase them around and the Ninja lean left and right with Krag sliding back and forth in the back.) Ahhh!! (Nya glances ahead and eventually sees a big ice ledge.) Jay: (Cole's teeth starts chattering.) Nya, what are you doing?! (Kai covers his eyes.) Nya: Hang on, everyone! (She accelerates and whips the Bounty around, racing it up the ledge. It leaps straight at Boreal who is conjuring another ball of Ice, but it cuts out the blow and they crash down, rolling to a stop on top of Boreal.) Jay: We should've worn seatbelts. Kai: Everyone okay? Jay, Cole? Cole: Can this thing stay fixed for like a day? Jay: Uhh... Nya! (He reaches Nya to find her shivering in fear on the driver's seat.) It's okay, Nya. You can let go. Nya: And the dragon? Jay: Got him. It's over. (Nya sighs and rips out fierce grip from the handles.) ---- (Back in the Castle of Ice, the Resistance is sneaking around to find Vex's Crystal to destroy it.) Lloyd: You're sure he's not watching us? Grimfax: Like I said, if he were watching the Crystal, we wouldn't have gotten this far. (They turn a corner and gasp when they run into Vex and the Blizzard Samurai.) Vex: You were saying? (He laughs evilly and the Samurai grin in response. Kataru immediately transforms into his bear form and Grimfax whips out his ice axe from behind.) Grimfax: Run! Lloyd: We have to stay together and— Grimfax: No! You must awaken your friend or all is lost! We will hold them back as long as we can! (He pushes Lloyd.) Go! Rrgh! (They charge and start distracting the army. Lloyd turns and runs to the Throne Room.) ---- (On the floor above, Akita is running to the Throne Room and whips around the corner.) Akita: (She sees four Blizzard Warriors and hides. She thinks about what she wants to do when she sees a window at the end of the row. She transforms into a wolf, races across the pathway, and crashes through the window. She makes it out, but starts to slide and transforms into a human, catching the edge of the roof. She pulls herself up, grunting.) Unh. Er-unh. (She eventually makes up to a ledge and creeps her way along. She looks into a nearby window and spots her target. She jumps down and races to a pillar. She stops, panting, then stealthily climbs the stairs towards the Ice Emperor, pulling out her dagger.) ---- (Meanwhile, Lloyd runs towards the Throne Room and whips around a corner, meeting the four Blizzard Warriors. They point their spears at him and he throws on his hood. He shoots out an energyball at one of the Warriors and Spinjitzus at the rest of them. Four more appear behind him and Lloyd prepares to take them down.) Akita: (She is preparing to finish her kill when the Warrior crashes against the door. This causes the Ice Emperor to wake up and Akita gasps.) Gah. (She charges.) Aargh! (The Ice Emperor easily blocks her and she tumbles down the stairs.) Unh! Ahh! Ice Emperor: (He gets off his throne and proceeds down the stairs.) Who... are you? Akita: My name is Akita. Ice Emperor: Akita? Another rebel thief? (Akita slides back slowly.) A traitor come to steal my scepter? Akita: I came for revenge! (She continues to slide back as the Ice Emperor approaches her.) Ice Emperor: Revenge? For what? Akita: (She sees her dagger and hides it behind her. She stands up slowly.) For my brother, Kataru, and for the suffering of my people, the Formlings! Ice Emperor: I have heard of the Formlings. Vex told me your people are warmongers, cruel, and barbaric. Akita: And you believed him. (She pulls her dagger and leaps at him.) Aargh! (The Ice Emperor blasts her hand with Ice. She tries to pull her hand out.) Ungh! (The Ice Emperor approaches her and prepares to freeze her. Akita leans back as far as she can.) ---- (Lloyd bursts in and kicks open the doors. Outside the Blizzard Warriors can be seen, defeated.) Lloyd: It's time we finished this, Zane! Akita: Zane? Ice Emperor: Hmm. Lloyd: (He prepares his Energy.) Once... and for all. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu